Otra historia de amor
by bsqt
Summary: La novela trata de un romance Achele, pero que se ve sumido en dudas y en conflictos.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

La noche ya estaba cerrada cuando oí unos golpes en mi puerta. El estómago se me contrajo pero me sentía demasiado feliz como para presarle atención; así que me levanté de la silla en donde me encontraba sentada y fui a abrir. Simplemente me bastó con mover el picaporte, pues nunca coloco llave en este sitio. Sonreí cuando descubrí a Hemo, pues parecía que estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la puerta.

-¡Al fin me abres!- exclamó, aunque no había tardado mucho tiempo en ir hasta allí. Movía las manos con nerviosismo y cuando volvió a mirarme su expresión había cambiado.- ¡¿Aún no te has vestido?!

Intenté mantener la seriedad, pero me eché a reír. Hemo, cansada ya de que todas las noches le hiciera lo mismo, golpeó mi cabeza con un estuche de maquillaje que llevaba entre los dedos. Me mordí la lengua, procurando no sacarla de quicio.

-Lea, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Dave quiere que estés preparada una hora antes de la prueba de sonido. No es muy complicado de cumplir. Ahora vengo a pintarte, y me encuentro con que sigues en bata.

Me señaló de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que fuera todo un mal sueño.

-Lo siento, Hemo.- me disculpé, con sinceridad.- Me vestiré en un instante.

Resopló y fingió que seguía enfadada, pero pude darme cuenta que quería reírse. A diferencia de los otros días del tour, no se lo hice notar, pues no deseaba ponerle los nervios en punta esta vez. Me indicó con su largo dedo dónde podía hallar el vestido que debía llevar puesto (pese a que ya me lo había dicho horas antes), depositó el estuche en el tocador, y salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo en el que ahogó el sonido de su risa.

Suspiré. Aunque me encantaba estar de gira, y era una experiencia que nunca había imaginado que podría hacerse realidad, estaba demasiado cansada. Lo que más necesitaba eran unas cuantas horas de sueño. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, y después de todo, esta era la última función, y sabía que luego iba a extrañarlo. Así que tomé el vestido, lo deslicé por mi cuerpo, y me reí al caer en la cuenta de que no me había quitado la bata.

En esa situación estaba cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Me asombró el hecho de que no tocaran antes de entrar, y me volteé enojada, segura de que se trataba de Dave. Sin embargo, la persona que tenía enfrente no se parecía en nada a ninguno de mis conocidos, ni a los ayudantes del tour. Ladeé la cabeza a un lado, convencida de que se trataba de un fan al que habían dejado pasar, y le sonreí. Pero el silencio que acompañó a mis gestos me intranquilizó y me descubrí mirando con pánico el negro atuendo del hombre, y el brazo musculoso que extraía un cuchillo de entre sus ropas. Quise gritar, pero la voz se detuvo en mi garganta. Él comenzó a correr hacia mí, casi con desesperación, como si de eso dependiera su vida y no la mía; y respondí dando un traspié, y cayendo al suelo. Vi su enorme silueta contrastando con la pálida luz del camarín, y llevé una mano hacia arriba, implorando que no se arrojara sobre mí, que desapareciera. Pero ninguna de mis súplicas iba a ser oída, ni en ese momento, ni nunca más.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Mucho menos tiempo que el que los médicos tomaban como referencia para que pudiera salir del hospital, y volver a mi vida rutinaria... Rutina. Qué seca y fría sonaba aquella palabra, considerando que la había perdido para siempre.

-Ey, Lea. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Volví a la realidad con la mano que HeMo sacudía frente a mi rostro. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no estaba oyendo nada de lo que me decía. Pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación que los había empañado todos estos días.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

"Nada de hablar", habían dicho los médicos. "Al menos durante un tiempo". Hacía dos semanas que permanecía en silencio, y ese sufrimiento me estaba matando por dentro. La miré y cerré los ojos, como si eso fuera una respuesta.

Una voz invadió el amplio espacio destinado a la primera clase del avión. Avisaba que ya habíamos llegado a destino, en cuatro idiomas distintos. Presté atención al inglés, pero me mantuve sentada, sin amago de moverme siquiera. HeMo resopló, farfulló algo entre dientes, y se preparó para bajar. Sostuvo mi abrigo entre sus manos y me acomodó el cabello, costumbre que ya llevaba consigo desde el día en que le dijeron que sería mi asistente personal. Un zumbido atuzó mis oídos durante el instante del aterrizaje. Los demás pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, uno tras otro, y esperamos a que el avión quedara vacío para descender.

La intensidad del sol golpeó mi rostro, haciéndome pestañear. Deslicé mi brazo por debajo del de HeMo, postura que me resultaba reconfortante a la hora de caminar. Nuestras maletas nos esperaban a los pies de Cory, quien sonreía y saludaba con la mano en nuestra dirección. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y le respondí al saludo agitando con entusiasmo mi mano enguantada.

-Vino a darte la bienvenida.- comentó mi amiga, y pensé que eso era lo único agradable de este lugar desconocido para mí. Necesitaba ese amor, esa sensación de que no estaba sola; una persona que me demostrara que no había perdido todo lo que me importaba. Y ahí tenía a Cory, que había viajado hasta esa isla días antes, para dejar las cosas preparadas para mi llegada. No me preocupé por el reposo que tenía que mantener, y troté a su encuentro. Él se acercó apresuradamente, con el objetivo de evitar que corriera más de lo justo, y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me abandoné a la rugosidad de su suéter, a la lejanía de su altura. Al menos ahora no me sentía tan mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajé las escaleras de madera con pesadez. Pese a que desde un principio me había negado a abandonar Nueva York, el aire de este sitio ya me empezaba a sentar bien. No me sentía renovada, ni curada, y seguía sin poder forzar la garganta, pero prefería olvidarme de eso en la medida de lo posible, y dedicarme a relajar mi espíritu. HeMo y Cory habían salido a recorrer los alrededores, actividad a la que me rehusé a participar. Aprovechando mi soledad, lloré un buen rato consolada por la almohada, y ahora que buscaba algo con lo que olvidar mis penas, golpearon la puerta. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al colocar la mano sobre el picaporte, pero esta vez tomé la precaución de mirar por la rendija a la persona que estuviera golpeando. Era una chica de mediana altura, aunque a simple vista mucho más alta que yo, llevaba el cabello rosado a la altura de los hombros, y pude ver una argolla en su nariz. No resultaba amenazadora, ni nada semejante a eso; sin embargo, tardé un buen rato en girar la llave y abrir. Apenas lo hice, la chica sonrió mostrando un rostro bello y amigable, pero no estaba de humor para devolver la brillante expresión. Me limité a levantar las cejas.

-Hola, espero no haberte despertado de la siesta, - dijo ella, y me sorprendió que no me hubiera reconocido. "Así que estoy en el fin del mundo, después de todo" pensé. De forma involuntaria, quise contestar, y el sonido que emitió mi boca fue cualquier cosa menos una palabra. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y agradecí que la muchacha estuviera revolviendo en su gastado bolso, a la busca de algo, y que no prestara atención a mi rostro. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y, sin abandonar la sonrisa, me tendió un folleto rectangular, que sostuve intentando desviar la humedad de mi mirada. Por suerte, ella no lo notó, si no que añadió- Paso a dejarte ésto, es una invitación a una fiesta esta noche.. Una fiesta en la playa. Es para recaudar fondos, y eso.

Lo último lo dijo revolviendo los ojos, como si no tuviera importancia. Parecía una persona despreocupada, y me pregunté por qué yo nunca había podido ser así. Hice un ademán con la cabeza, para evidenciar que estaba prestando atención y que lo iba a tener en cuenta. Como no dijo nada más, llevé la mano hacia la puerta y la cerré, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a cerrarse del todo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que la chica acababa de trabarla con el pie, actitud que me alarmó y molestó en igual medida. No obstante, volví a abrir, y le dediqué una expresión de enfado. Otra vez, no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Eres nueva aquí, ¿cierto? Los turistas tienen que pagar la entrada, pero si me buscas, te puedo hacer pasar gratis. Soy Dianna, y...

Asentí y cerré la puerta de un golpe sordo, sin ponerme a pensar en lo desubicado de mi proceder. No me interesaba asistir a una fiesta, ni de ella, ni de nadie. Ignoraba si alguna vez volvería a tener ganas de hacerlo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

La mañana siguiente me descubrió corriendo las cortinas de la amplia ventana de mi habitación, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Había ido a dormir sin probar bocado de la prometedora cena que HeMo y Cory tenían preparada para mí, (pues aún me producía inseguridad digerir alimentos que no estuvieran en forma líquida), y sin embargo, no sentía hambre, ni sed. Solamente deseaba mirar el paisaje que perfilaba frente a mí, en toda su pura y salvaje extensión. Adelante, desde un extremo al otro, destellando con los reflejos del dorado sol, el mar. Limpio y armonioso, las olas se elevaban y caían, rompiéndose en un río de espuma. Abajo, en la arena, quedaron los vestigios de la fiesta organizada la noche anterior. Restos de una fogata, vasos de plástico dispersos, folletos, y demás papeles. Incluso se podían distinguir varias pisadas.

Me indignó la suciedad en que había quedado la playa, y justo cuando pensé eso, observé a la chica de pelo rosa que limpiaba junto con otra persona, un hombre. Fruncí el ceño. Había algo en ella, quizás en su forma de andar, tan despreocupada y ligera, o tal vez (y detestaba admitirlo) en la manera abandonada con que se vestía y adornaba su aspecto, que me producía intriga. Demasiada intriga. La imaginaba como una de esas mujeres fuertes, de espíritu firme como un roble, a la que ningún hombre podía dominar; a la que ninguna persona, excepto ella misma, tenía el privilegio de conocer.

Me volteé con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, porque mis pensamientos me dejaban sumida en el desgano, y por otro lado, no deseaba compararme con ella. Y extrañamente, eso era lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza cada vez que mis ojos se topaban con su delgada figura. "¿Seré mejor que ella?", pensé, y las mismas palabras me hicieron sentir orgullosa y miserable. No. No se trataba de ser mejor o peor, de vestir más exéntricamente, o dejar de hacerlo. Lo que me molestaba era la idea de que una muchacha que a simple vista se notaba, carecía de muchas de las cosas que yo poseía, fuera más feliz que yo.

¿Era yo feliz?

§§§§

El agua se veía diáfana, impecable. Aquel mar que iba y venía, constantemente, ¿qué recuerdos llevaría consigo y cuáles dejaría aquí? Mis pies pisaban la húmeda arena y una paz interior que no sentía en más de dos semanas se apoderó de mí. En este lugar, a estas horas de la mañana, donde todas las personas dormían, no parecía tan grave que aún no pudiera hablar. O quizás sí, y ya estaba resignandome a la idea.

Mi liviano vestido oscilaba sobre mis piernas, mecido por el viento cálido de la isla, que parecía mas bien el paraíso. Todo estaba en una calma perfecta, y daba la sensación de que un simple movimiento ajeno a lo que me rodeaba podría romperla.

En efecto, eso fue lo que sucedió, cuando las carcajadas de dos personas se elevaron en el aire. Me di la vuelta de repente, como si hubieran explotado con un fino alfiler la burbuja donde había decidido resguardarme de la realidad. A unos metros de mí, corrían de un lado a otro la chica del pelo rosa y su compañero de.. ¿de qué? ¿Serían novios? ¿Y cómo era el nombre de la chica? No podía recordarlo. Ahora, viendola tan feliz, riéndose, empujando al muchacho y cayendo de bruces en la arena, lamentaba haberme negado a escucharla.

Volví a darles la espalda, y me senté en la superficie amarilla con tonalidades doradas, producto del reflejo con el sol. Agarré una ramita y comencé a dibujar figuras en la arena húmeda. De a ratos, el mar se aproximaba y borraba mis dibujos, llevándoselos consigo a donde fuera que fuese. Me entretuve imaginando una historia; una chica de mi edad, en vacaciones, dibujaba en la playa y las olas guiaban a otra isla esos dibujos, donde los recogía otra persona, un chico tal vez. Sonreí por la simplicidad del relato mental que estaba llevando a cabo, pero lo cierto era que me entretuve durante un rato largo. Me arrepentí de no tener a mano un papel donde escribir, y me dije que lo haría una vez vuelta a la nueva casa. Se lo mostraría a HeMo, quien seguro diría que estuvo fantástica, así no haya leído ni las dos primeras palabras. Siempre buscaba complacerme.

Sumida en esos pensamientos estaba, en el momento en que la chica de pelo rosa se sentó a mi lado. No necesité mirarla para darme cuenta de que se trataba de ella: poseía algo, no sabía decir qué, que la hacía reconocible aún si tuviera los ojos vendados. Como sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, lo giré de manera que mis ojos se posaran directamente en los suyos. Sonreí a modo de saludo.

-Hola.- me dijo ella, y su blanca hilera de dientes quedó al descubierto al devolverme la sonrisa- No fuiste a la fiesta, ayer.

Negué con la cabeza y un mechón de pelo cayó sobre mi frente. Lo conduje detrás de mi oreja con un movimiento seco.

-Supuse que no habrías podido, o que te habías quedado durmiendo. -continuó, al parecer sin intimidarse por el hecho de que no hablara. Por el contrario, se la veía bastante a gusto.- Mañana haremos otra, pero esta es en un bar. Va a estar de pelos.

El término me produjo el impuslo de reír, y no pude contenelo a tiempo. Abrí la boca, y empecé a toser, pues la risa se reflejó en una terrible picazón en la garganta. "No hables, ni grites, ni cantes, y tampoco se te ocurra reír.", dijeron los médicos cuando salí del hospital. "Y menos que menos: ni siquiera pienses en quitarte el vendaje hasta que no vuelvas a tener visita de profesional especializado".

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber la chica, luego de darme unas palmadas en la espalda.- Vaya un ataque de tos. ¿Fumas?

Negué al instante, ya que fumar era la última cosa en mi vida que iría a hacer. Aparte de ser perjudicial para la salud, también lo era para mi voz, al menos cuando la tenía. La eterna duda de si podría volver a cantar nubló mi semblante, y ella lo percibió. Iba a decirme algo, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó en silencio. Deposité la vista en el mar, y la chica hizo otro tanto. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, escribí con la ramita unas letras, que ella leyó en voz alta:

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- me miró con extrañeza pero al punto sonrió- Dianna. Dianna Agron. Creo que te lo mencioné ayer, cuando me cerraste la puerta en la cara.

La miré pidiendole disculpas con los ojos, aunque no la noté ofendida, ni mucho menos.

-"Perdón por eso".- leyó, y reconocí que me gustaba el sonido de su voz, resonando en el silencio de la playa. Hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Otra vez me resultó raro que no me conociera. Este último año, mi carrera como cantante había sido más que un éxito, y en la primera y única gira, las entradas se agotaron en todos los sitios. Incluso el día de la tragedia, estaban vendidas todas; y tuvimos que devolver el dinero recaudado esa noche. De todas maneras, me gustaba que no me conociera; eso me producía cierta tranquilidad que no conseguía con cualquier persona, porque me acosaban a preguntas, y a peticiones. Con Dianna me sentía bien, y por eso mi mano tembló de forma superficial al escribir mi nombre. Observé con atención su reacción, pero nada más frunció el ceño, concentrada en la lectura, y sus labios se curvaron un poco.

-"Lea Michele", bonito nombre.- sonreí con timidez y me permití relajarme: no lo había reconocido. -¿Qué te pasó ahí?

Su dedo señalaba mi cuello, rodeado de un vendaje blanco que HeMo se había tomado el trabajo de cambiar la noche anterior. Me estremecí, y agradecí que justo en ese momento el muchacho que antes había visto con Dianna, gritara su nombre.

-Lo siento, pero al parecer tengo que irme.

Sobre la arena, quedaron grabadas mis palabras de despedida.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

-Lea.. Lea, despierta.

Abrí los ojos todavía sintiendo deseos de dormir. Las imágenes frente a mí fueron tomando forma de a poco, como cuando antes de sacar una foto, tienes que esperar a que primero enfoque con nitidez. Lo primero que vi fue la delgada silueta de HeMo, cuyos brazos me sacudían levemente, y su mirada escrutaba mi rostro con atención.

Olvidando que no podía hablar, quise preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sólo emití una especie de chillido que alarmó a HeMo.

-No hables. Recuerda mantener el silencio. Han llegado los médicos.

Me desperecé lo más lento que pude, estirando los brazos, la espalda, las piernas. Mi amiga miraba por la ventana y noté una pequeña sonrisa en su semblante. Saber que ella aquí se sentía bien me hizo observar la reclusión en esta playa de una manera positiva. Quizás, algún día, terminara apegada a ese lugar, a esa casa, a esa cama que distaba mucho de ser aquella en la que dormía en Nueva York.

En esos pensamientos alentadores me hallaba, cuando golpearon la puerta tres veces consecutivas. HeMo se giró deprisa, y emitió un suave: "Ahí abro". Me peinó con los dedos, experta como era en el arte de la belleza femenina, y se alejó unos pasos para dedicarme una mirada atenta antes de abrir y dejar pasar al grupo blanco que conformaban los médicos. Rodearon la cama; todos poseían un aire dulce y enternecido cuando posaban sus ojos en mí. Detesté esa manera de mirarme. Me hacía sentir enferma, débil, como si realmente necesitara de la compasión de los demás. Después de todo, había confiado en que lo que me ocurría no era nada grave, y ahora todas las esperanzas morían de a poco.

-Buenos días, Lea. ¿Cómo has estado?

La pregunta era mera formalidad, y mientras la formulaba, el hombre se entregaba al trabajo de colocarse guantes en las manos.

-Echaremos un vistazo a tu cuello, ¿te parece?

Asentí, puesto que no podía hacer nada más. Se inclinaron sobre mi cuerpo y uno de ellos realizó la operación de quitarme el vendaje que Cory cambiaba todos los días, dejarlo a un costado de la cama, y analizar con el ceño fruncido lo que encontraron debajo. Quise saber si se me habría infectado, aunque supuse que no era así, ya que de caso contrario mi novio me lo habría dicho. HeMo se removió, inquieta, detrás de los profesionales, y carraspeó un momento.

-Este.. ¿Está mejor?

Agradecí lo que acababa de cuestionar. Era la única pregunta que daba vueltas por mi cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba de completo silencio, y de análisis. Ellos parecieron volver a la realidad de improviso. Sus expresiones duras se tornaron suaves y contenidas, y el mayor de ellos les hizo una seña para que los demás salieran a hablar con mi amiga. Ella me miró antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, y en su mirada distinguí aliento.

Salí de mi casa dando un portazo, sin detenerme ante las súplicas de HeMo. No podía quedarme allí. No quería hacerlo. Nada más deseaba correr por la arena, sentir en las plantas de los pies la vida, el calor que emanaba de cada sitio en ese lugar.

Corrí sin parar, sin guardar noción del tiempo, hasta que las piernas me comenzaron a fallar y el aliento empezó a acelerarse. Estaba cansada, pero quería seguir corriendo, alejarme de la detestable casa de "veraneo". Abandoné la playa y me interné en las callejuelas de la isla, estrechas y de tierra, protegida por las amplias casas que se elevaban a mis costados. Esquivé a varias personas sin disminuir el ritmo, y sin inmutarme ante los gritos que pegaron unas muchachas cuando pasé por su lado:

-¡Es Lea! ¡Lea Michele!

Como creí que irían en mi persecusión (cosa que sucedía casi de forma rutinaria en Nueva York) apuré aún más las zancadas. Doblé en tantas esquinas que hasta yo misma perdí el sentido, y estaba segura de que si me detenía no sabría ni dónde estaba parada. Tal vez fue por eso que no me detuve. Continué en mi frenesí desesperado unas cuantas cuadras. Ya sospechaba que volvería al punto donde había partido cuando choqué con un cuerpo pesado y fornido, al que no moví ni un ápice.

Intenté disculparme; sin embargo, la voz volvió a fallar. El hombre al que acababa de chocar no parecía estar de muy buen humor con el suceso, y me miraba esperando que le dijera algo, con el ceño tan fruncido que temí que se le hundiera la nariz.

-¿Estás apurada?- me dijo, y su tono no era para nada tranquilizador. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, admirando el traje que llevaba puesto, y extrañandome de la forma en que estaba vestido. En la isla, todas las personas iban en malla de baño por doquier, y como mucho veías que llevaban puesta una remera, o un vestido playero, en el caso de las mujeres. Este personaje era una notoria excepción, y aunque antes estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente vestida de esa manera elegante, ahora sólo me produjo mala espina.

Negué para demostrarle que lo estaba escuchando y busqué escabullirme por el pequeño espacio que dejaba libre semejante cuerpo. No obstante, me sostuvo del brazo, y estudió mi rostro de forma cruel. Al instante, supe que me había reconocido. Y que eso, por más que ignorara por qué, no era para nada bueno.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Los ojos del hombre me recorrieron con una intensidad que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir, y que no me agradó lo más mínimo. Por un momento tuve miedo de que quisiera abusar de mí, o robarme. Peor aún: quizás buscara matarme. Pero en el mismo instante en que pensé eso lo deseché; era evidente que lo acontecido en Nueva York unas semanas atrás había dejado en mi interior graves secuelas que se reflejaban en paranoia. Ejercí la suficiente fuerza para quitar mi brazo de las garras de aquella persona que tan mal aspecto me causaba, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, lo empujé con toda la potencia que fui capaz de extraer de mi cuerpo. Su enorme figura sufrió un retroceso de unos pasos, pues lo tomé con la guardia baja, y aproveché la ocasión para salir corriendo de allí, ya que su mano había dejado de sostener mi muñeca por ese instante. Giré a la derecha con la mayor velocidad que me quedaba, y me detuve de repente frente a una familia que caminaba alegremente mirando el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor. Me resultaba increíble pensar que ellos se dirigían a la playa, reposeras en mano, para comenzar un día de veraneo y relax, mientras yo acababa de pasar por uno de los momentos más atroces de mi vida. Aún tenía en mi mente, demasiado fresca como para producirme escalofríos cada vez que la evocaba, la imagen de su cara cruel, con una profunda arruga sobre la frente. Deduje que no tendría más de cuarenta años. Incluso podría haber apostado a que, debajo de ese traje refinado, se escondía una musculatura peligrosa para mi tamaño.

Apenas hube dejado atrás la tranquilidad de la familia, caminé a zancadas mayores, volteando la cabeza a cada momento, mirando a todos los ángulos, temiendo que el hombre apareciera desde el espacio más recóndito para atacarme. Sin embargo, todo lo que me rodeaba me decía que lo que había pasado minutos atrás había surgido de mi imaginación. Los turistas recorriendo las tiendas que comenzaban a exponer sus productos, las verdulerías, los pequeños puestos de libros y revistas; los trabajadores saludándose unos a otros, los niños jugando en las calles de piedras y arena.

Anduve por el centro de la pequeña ciudad mirando con escaso interés las cosas que estaban en venta, respondiendo algunas sonrisas para no resultar cortante, aunque carecía por completo de deseos de sonreír. Agradecí que en aquella isla la gente no me reconociera, o que al menos se limitara a dedicarme miradas interesadas, pero mantuviera las distancias. Nunca hubiera creído que alguna vez en mi vida hubiera preferido la soledad, a que me pidieran cientos de autógrafos.

Era ya entrado el mediodía cuando decidí ir a almorzar a algún bar. No había visto ningún restaurante en el camino, por lo que opté por acercarme a las zonas de la playa que aún no había visitado, donde, seguramente, encontraría un sitio para comer. El incidente con el misterioso hombre ya no me preocupaba cuando divisé un bar sin paredes y con techo de paja, cuyo suelo era la misma arena de la playa en la que se alzaba. Unas mesas circulares desperdigadas dentro de un determinado radio, protegidas del sol por sombrillas amplias y de diversos colores. Entré al bar, si puedo llamarlo de esa manera, puesto que no había puerta ni nada parecido, y me encaminé a la barra, donde una chica que supuse de mi edad estaba hablando de forma animada con otra. Allí se respiraba un ambiente amistoso: los hombres hablando entre sí aunque no estuvieran compartiendo mesa, los que servían los alimentos lo hacían cantando entre dientes y sonriendo con verdadera simpatía a sus clientes; las mujeres retocándose entre ellas los cabellos adornados con caracoles y comentando los nuevos vestidos de entre telas que se estaban usando en esa época, por encima de los trajes de baño.

Miré a las personas con renovado interés, ahora que experimentaba la salud de cada uno de ellos como si fuera mía propia, su buen humor. Y antes de darme cuenta, sonreía a la chica de la barra con una sonrisa que era más bien el reflejo de esa que todos se dedicaban.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó simpáticamente mientras se acomodaba el corpiño de baño que se le había corrido de su sitio unos centímetros, amenazando con mostrar más de lo debido. Me sonrojé ante el tamaño de sus pechos, que parecían haber sido sometidos a una cirugía plástica; y cuando noté que los estaba mirando sin disimulo, carraspeé y desvié la mirada deprisa. Ante su mirada expectante, le señalé mi garganta y le hice una seña que evidenciaba que no podía hablar. La comprendió al instante.

-¿No tienes voz? Pf , detesto cuando me pasa. Aquí en las fiestas solemos gritar bastante.

Asentí no muy interesada. De todas maneras, me agradaba haber podido comunicarme de algun modo, pues esta vez no tenía arena al alcance de mi mano, ya que desde la barra ella no hubiera visto lo que escribiría en el suelo. HeMo se cansaba de insistirme en que llevara una agenda en la que escribir aquello que quisiera y necesitara en un determinado momento, ya que "te puedes encontrar en un aprieto, o simplemente tener ganas de charlar con alguien distinto a mí o a Cory. Ya debemos estar cansándote." Sin embargo, yo no le hacía caso. No sólo ellos dos no me cansaban, si no que llevar una agenda era como aceptar mi situación, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Luego de señalar en la carta que me extendió la comida que deseaba probar en unos minutos, y escoger la bebida, tomé asiento en una de las mesas cubiertas por el techo de paja, donde había menos gente. No pude evitar sentirme un tanto sola, rodeada de grupos de amigos y algunas parejas, y suspiré. Cuando llegó mi comida, servida de la mano de un señor canoso de unos ojos claros muy bellos, me apresuré a comer, disfrutando de un menú que los médicos me habían negado durante las dos semanas pasadas. En ese disfrute estaba en el momento en que oí unos aplausos y dirigí la vista hacia el punto donde todos estaban observando, riendo y echando gritos de júbilo. Se trataba de Dianna, que tenía una guitarra en la mano, y tomaba asiento en un taburete alto de la barra, con el cuerpo hacia sus espectadores. Me sorprendió verla, aunque más aún me asombró que llevara un instrumento musical, y se dispusiera no sólo a tocarlo, sino a cantar. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y aparté el plato vacío para escuchar con atención, los codos sobre la mesa. Dianna me intrigaba. Toda su persona lo hacía. Quería saber acerca de su familia, con quién vivía, cuándo se había teñido el cabello de rosa, qué cosas le gustaba hacer, cuáles no, si había nacido allí, y con qué se ganaba el dinero para subsistir. Quería poder hablar para mantener una conversación con ella. Me gustaba su voz, pues hablaba como si tuviera la nariz ligeramente tapada. Y me producía una agradable sensación cuando me miraba con sus amplios ojos de largas pestañas, con mucha atención, como si quisiera ver las palabras que no podía decirle.

-Soy Dianna, para los que no me conocen.- dijo, mostrando su blanca dentadura al sonreír, y miró hacia mi dirección al añadir:- y para aquellos que han comenzado a conocerme. Espero que les guste su almuerzo; los platos se ven deliciosos.

La gente del bar aplaudió y rió, divertidos con la muchacha. Sus expresiones delataban un sincero cariño hacia ella, como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Dianna le respondió algo a un chico que le habló a su costado, y se acomodó la guitarra sobre su pierna.

Tocó una canción que no me resultaba conocida, y me pregunté si la habría compuesto ella. El sonido de sus dedos rasgando la guitarra era acogedor, y me entretuve mirando su rostro, concentrado, gacho sobre el instrumento, con los labios separándose cada vez que acompañaba el ritmo con su voz.

_Esta es la canción de un amor en el mar,_

_en un mar cubierto de espuma de sal._

_Allí donde las gaviotas solían volar,_

_y los caracoles rugían en su idioma;_

_comenzó todo un día, mirando al pasar_

_la estatua de arena cubierta de palomas._

_Las manos unidas en paso acompasado_

_la curva de una nariz, los labios resecados._

_Esta es la canción de un amor en el mar._

_Si esperas un rato la puedo cantar,_

_pero antes déjame volver a imaginar_

_cómo fue aquel día de espuma de sal,_

_de arena y caracoles, las gaviotas detrás._

_En una nube parecían soñar,_

_buscarse en sus besos, en su piel y demás;_

_desapareciendo en el castillo del sol_

_donde, ahí dentro, inventaron la canción._

_Esta es la canción de un amor en el mar._

_Pero ya no sé qué más contar._

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar en el bar, cubriendo los agradecimientos y las risas de Dianna, cuyas mejillas se habían teñido de un color rosa claro, por poco imperceptible. Mis ojos buscaron encontrarse con los suyos de forma insistente, casi desesperada. No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo, pero la canción me había producido una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, y no podía hacerla desaparecer. Sin embargo, la joven no dirigía miradas en mi dirección, y mantenía la cabeza ladeada a un costado para oír la conversación que le entablaba la chica de la barra, por lo que nada más podía apreciar su perfecto perfil.

El malestar fue creciendo en mi interior hasta que decidí pedir la cuenta. No dediqué atención al precio de lo que acababa de comer, ni tampoco al dinero que dejé de propina en la mesa. Lo único que deseaba era largarme de allí. Me fui deseando nunca haber conocido a la chica de pelo rosa.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Cuando volví a mi casa, me encontré con que HeMo había salido a hacer unas compras al supermercado, según lo que decía la nota que dejó sobre la mesa. Cory debía estar por llegar a Nueva York, si es que no había llegado ya; puesto que salió en el vuelo del día anterior, antes de la cena. Tenía unos asuntos del trabajo que solucionar, y determinadas cosas que requerían de su atención. Que yo me viera imposibilitada de realizar mi vocación no significaba que él tampoco podía hacerlo. Lo que menos deseaba para mi novio era que viviera su vida atado a la mía.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sonó mi móvil. Esperé unos segundos, ya que deseaba oír la canción de tono de llamada, Don't Rain on my Parade, por supuesto, la original de Barbra. Amaba esa canción, y la había interpretado un millar de veces. En la gira, siempre abría cantando esa misma, y la gente se enloquecía. Recordar los aplausos de pie, los gritos, las rosas que me arrojaban aquellos que tenían lugar en las primeras filas, me producía interminables escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Ahora, sin embargo, luego del intenso recuerdo, un vacío se apoderaba de mi interior, y lo manipulaba a su antojo, elevando sombras, dudas, tristeza. Antes de llorar, atendí el teléfono. Confíe en que la persona que llamaba hablara sin esperar a que lo hiciera yo primero. Así sucedió.

-Em.. Hola, Lea. - cerré los ojos al oír la ronca y suave voz de Cory, y suspiré.- Lamento llamarte desde la oficinia, pero mi celular se agotó en el viaje... ¿Estás ahí?

Sabía que no buscaba que le respondiera con palabras, pero siempre había una manera de demostrar que estaba oyendo. Coloqué los labios sobre el pequeño aparato, y le di un beso, confiando en que lo sintiera en sus labios. Su risa enternecida fue respuesta suficiente.

-Acabo de hablar con HeMo, y me dijo que dentro de una semana ya podrás volver a hablar. Me refiero a que tus cuerdas vocales van a empezar a responder con normalidad de nuevo.

La notica no produjo el efecto esperado en mí desde hacía tanto tiempo. Antes guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera volver a cantar, y los médicos lo habían dicho muy claramente el día anterior: "Aunque puedas hablar, cualquier esfuerzo parecido al canto terminará con tu voz." En síntesis, no más canto si queria continuar hablando. Y aunque quisiera cantar, ya no podría mantener ni la cuarta parte de las notas más sencillas, con las que por poco había nacido. No toleraba la idea de perder esa parte de mí; la más importante, a mi parecer. Era como dejar de ser yo para transformarme en otra persona. De mariposa a capullo otra vez.

-Lea... Sé lo que debes estar pensando. Pero piensa que al menos podrás volver a hablar. Echo de menos tu voz.

En otro momento hubiera sonreído como una estúpida. Me hubiera convencido de que aquello era un cumplido y no una manera horrible de sobarme. Me hubiera aferrado a la idea de que estaba todo en orden, y que en nada cambiaba nuestra relación si yo cantaba o no. Sin embargo, esta vez no pude hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Sencillamente no pude engañarme. Todo era demasiado evidente pero yo nunca quería verlo. Me negaba a ver que Cory se sentía más importante que yo porque él seguía en su oficina, y dando recitales tocando la batería, cosa que se le daba genial, mientras yo deambulaba de aquí para allá como un alma en pena, deseosa de contención. Me negaba a ver que este último mes él no había estado para mí como lo necesitaba; que HeMo me dedicó más tiempo. Y así y todo, hubiera detestado robarle parte de su tiempo para dedicarla en cuidarme. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero no podía ponerme de acuerdo con mis pensamientos. Me sentía decepcionada, triste y terriblemente sola.

-..Te echo de menos.

Contra mi voluntad, mi pulso se aceleró un poco. Imaginarlo susurrando esas palabras en mi oído amenazaba con tirar abajo todas las barreras que el enojo acababa de levantar. Sin más preámbulos, detuve el impulso de enviarle otro beso a la distancia, y colgué. Después de todo, quizás se lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

§§§§§

-¿Estás lista, Lea? Me estoy impacientando.

HeMo golpeaba la puerta del baño con fuerza, golpe tras golpe. Esa era otra costumbre que había adquirido al trabajar conmigo: apurarme a todas horas. Aún no podía entrarme en la cabeza el que no se resignara a la lentitud que tanto me caracterizaba al momento de vestirme y arreglarme. Porque, pese a que ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, era yo quien estaba más de media hora poniéndose un vestido.

Cuando hube terminado, di un paso atrás, y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero, que mi amiga habia mandado traer de Nueva York unos días atrás. La verdad era que no estaba nada mal, aunque todavía me faltaba el sutil maquillaje del que se encargaba HeMo. El vestido azul oscuro, casi negro, era ideal para una fiesta de noche, y se adhería a mi cuerpo sin resaltar de forma excesiva mis curvas. De todas maneras, contaba con una silueta armónica. No carecía de senos, pero tampoco tenía demasiado. Según lo que decía HeMo, estaba perfectamente proporcionada. Sin embargo, mi rasgo principal eran las piernas. Pese a no ser presisamente alta, poseía unas piernas largas y fibrosas que me regalaban unos centímetros más de los que tenía en realidad; y yo no perdía oportunidad en hacerlas notar, aunque de manera disimulada. Como ocurría con el vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche.

Le abrí la puerta a mi amiga, y se abalanzó sobre mí para peinarme, cosa que logró en apenas unos segundos. Observé su semblante concentrado en lo que duró el maquillaje facial, conteniendo la muda risa a duras penas. En cuestión de diez minutos, ya había finalizado, y nos dirigíamos al bar donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

La noche estaba cerrada ya, y las estrellas permanecían cubiertas por espesas nubes marrones, indicio de que al día siguiente, a más tardar, habría una tormenta. No obstante, el clima era ideal para el tipo de atuendo que ambas llevábamos, y no pasamos frío ni calor a lo largo del trayecto. Fuimos en silencio, pero no en un silencio incómodo. Hacía un mes habíamos aprendido a comunicarnos sin palabras, a sumirnos en un espacio cómplice sin sentir la necesidad de contarnos cosas. Por suerte, no habíamos perdido nada de nuestra relación. Eso fue un gran motivo de paranoia en mí durante ese tiempo, y al fin podía estar tranquila con respecto a eso.

Entramos al bar donde se conglomeraba la gente, al rededor de una barra donde emergía una luz fosforecente que cambiaba de color cada tanto, pasando por todas las tonalidades del arcoiris. La música se oía en el punto justo, donde si bien tienes que gritar, tampoco terminas por no escucharte ni a ti mismo. Sobre las mesas blancas los alimentos esperaban ser digeridos, y de cuando en cuando algunas manos se deslizaban sobre ellos, tomándolos con sigilo, como si el hecho de comer fuera mal visto.

-Al fin un sitio que me recuerde a Nueva York.- dijo HeMo, feliz de mezclarse en un lugar así, con gente de poder, bien vestida y reluciente. Me pregunté de dónde había salido todo eso, tan acostumbrada estaba a ver cosas completamente opuestas en esa isla.

-Son todos turistas ricos.- me explicó mi amiga, señalando con los ojos a un amplio grupo que hablaba el inglés a la perfección.- Y los demás son los propietarios de grandes terrenos, puestos en alquiler para turistas de recursos altos. Aunque tienen casas aquí, vienen de pasada.

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que me interesaba muy poco, pero no quise demostrarlo por no ser desagradecida con ella. Estaba tan empeñada en hacerme salir de nuestra casa, de conocer gente, que no me creía capaz de evidenciar las nulas ganas que tenía de quedarme allí.

Fue entonces cuando vi su pelo rosa, que parecía flotar en aquel aire, llamando mi atención como un imán, y de alguna manera, sufrí una especie de escalofrío. Dianna llevaba unos tejanos rotos negros, y una remera roja que dejaba a la vista su bello abdomen, decorado con otro _piercing_. Al hombro colgaba su guitarra, pero no se la veía dispuesta a tocar. Más bien resultaba evidente lo desagradable que le parecía el círculo de gente que se juntaba en ese bar esa noche.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, desvié la mirada de forma automática, e insulté para mis adentros. Estaba quedando como una ridícula, o peor aún, como una de ellos. Así que la volví a mirar y me encontré con que no me había quitado la vista de encima. Abandoné a HeMo, que se entretenía hablando con una chica que yo no conocía y a la que no me había presentado, y me dirigí hacia el sitio donde Dianna acababa de llevarse un trozo de sushi a la boca. Cuando llegué a su lado, su amplia sonrisa fue la mejor bienvenida que hubiera podido darme. Sin embargo, también me abrazó; parecía contenta de verme.

-¡Hola, Lea! No sabía que estarías aquí.

"Yo tampoco", pensé. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a completar las conversaciones en el espacio comprendido dentro de mi mente. Frunció apenas el ceño, al caer en la cuenta de que seguía sin poder hablar. Seguro había creído que se trataba de un dolor de garganta, al menos en un principio, y recién ahora comprendía que algo andaba mal. De haber sido muda, debería haber sabido lenguaje de señas. Por lo menos ahora llevaba una agenda. La extraje de la cartera y me dispuse a escribir cuando me dijo:

-No entiendo cómo puedes aguantar a todos esos payasos juntos. Mira la forma en que caminan.- señaló sin reparos a un hombre en edad ya avanzada, que miraba a los que osaban hablarle como si les estuviera haciendo un favor al escucharlos.- La verdad es que aunque intente divertirme, me deprime.

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. Escribí:

"¿Qué es lo que te deprime?"

Sus ojos recorrieron las letras deprisa, e hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia al asunto.

-No es nada. Son locuras mías... Sólo que, no lo sé. Los veo tan abstraídos en ser personas que no son, que me pregunto por qué lo hacen. Digo, ¿por qué fingir? ¿Acaso se averguenzan más de ser como son que de la manera en que hacen el ridículo?

Sonreí. Me gustaban las ideas de Dianna, su modo de pensar. Ella era tal cual como se mostraba al mundo, sin reparos, sin avergonzarse, sin un tinte de rubor en las mejillas.

-Estoy hablando de ellos, no hablo de ti. - añadió, sin prisas.- Incluso si no te conociera apostaría mil dólares a que estás pasando la noche más aburrida de tu vida. Y los ganaría, ¿verdad?

"Totalmente". Leyó y sonrió, contenta de haber acertado.

-Podría mostrarte los sitios donde se la puede pasar muy bien, cuando quieras.- propuso, mientras se acomodaba la guitarra detrás de la espalda.

"Me encantaría."

En ese momento, una voz masculina se hizo oír en toda la sala.

-Demos la bienvenida, damas y caballeros, a Dianna Agron. Deleitémonos con su música.

Ella me miró y revoleó los ojos, con falsa modestia. Apuró la copa que estaba tomando y me dijo:

-Deséame suerte..Por cierto, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla.

Subió al escenario con pasos ágiles y controlados. No fui consciente del momento en que empezó a tocar, ni cuando terminó. Tampoco noté cuándo HeMo volvió a mi lado, contándome no sé qué cosas. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación cálida y agradable que me había dejado hablar con Dianna, y en que en ningún momento de nuestra conversación había dejado de sonreír.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

La cena transcurrió igual a como había supuesto: aburrida y triste. Se aproximaron muchas personas a preguntarme cómo estaba de salud, si volvería a Nueva York, qué tal se encontraba Cory, cuánto tiempo me quedaría en la isla... Preguntas que se encargó de responder HeMo. Yo me limité a observar, asentir cada tanto, y a sonreír cuando sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo peor de todo era que me reconocían; sabían quién era y lo que me había pasado. Sus miradas de pena y compasión me produjeron un insoportable escozor en la garganta.

El resto del tiempo me mantuve ausente, enfadada con mi amiga por haberme insistido en ir hasta allí.

-¿Lea Michele?

Suspiré, preparada a enfrentar ese tormento por enésima vez. Me di la vuelta ya sonriendo, y deseando que la mueca que adornaba mi cansado rostro no resultara evidentemente falsa. Tardé en reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente, pero cuando lo hice la sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe. Estrechó una mano que yo ofrecí sin pensar en hacerlo, aturdida por el encuentro.

-Soy George McPlay. No sé si te acuerdas de mí. Tuvimos el gusto de hablar varias veces, hará tres años atrás, si la memoria no me falla.

Retiré la mano que él seguía sosteniendo, ocupada mi mente en recibir los malos recuerdos que George revivía al instante. Él había sido la primera persona interesada en mi voz, un reconocido "cazador de talentos." Trabajaba en la misma secundaria donde yo asistía como alumna, y me escuchó una de las tantas veces que practicaba para una audición a la que las circunstancias me impidieron participar. Todos sabíamos a lo que en verdad se dedicaba, no obstante, me había tomado por sorpresa cuando me hizo la propuesta crucial..

No quería pensar en eso. Habían sido los peores momentos de mi vida. Incluso prefería ésto de estar sin voz.

-Buenas noches, McPlay.- el tono seco y amargo que acababa de emplear HeMo me dejó atónita. Odiaba no poder hablar, no poder decirle todas las cosas que hacía tres años había acumulado en mi interior. Ese hombre era la personificación de una etapa desagradable por completo.

-No sabíamos que estabas por aquí.- mi amiga, de forma protectora, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.- Un placer haberte vuelto a ver.

Era claro el sarcasmo, pero aún así deseé que dejara de hablarle.

McPlay apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

HeMo no respondió. Le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear una sola vez. Agradecí la fuerza de su mano en mi espalda, pues sentí que podía desmayarme de un momento a otro. George no tenía por qué estar en esa isla, ni en esa cena. Ni siquiera debía estar fuera de prisión. Sin embargo, en este mundo, si tienes dinero puedes mover montañas. Arrugué la nariz, impulsada por el rechazo a la sociedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-Lo ignoramos. Ahora, por otro lado, vamos a volver a casa.

Desvié los ojos ante la mirada dura en la que brillaba una chispa cruel sin reprimir. Conocía bien esa mirada, y no era algo que echaba de menos.

Salimos del bar y en un acuerdo tácito, comenzamos a caminar más rápido. Le seguí dando vueltas al hecho de que George estuviera en la isla, siendo tan poco conocida y casi ni frecuentada por turistas. ¿Acaso me estaba buscando? La sola interrogación me hizo sentir pánico.

Anduvimos dos cuadras sin pronunciar palabra. Deseé saber qué ideas rondaban por la cabeza de HeMo, pero no se lo inquirí. Luego de un rato, entramos a la casa, y ella prendió la luz del comedor. En completo silencio, colocó llave a la puerta. Me miró y suspiró.

-Iré a dormir, Lea, estoy agotada. Tú también deberías hacerlo. Te vendría bien descansar un poco.

Descansar. Después de semejante encuentro, iba a pasar toda la noche en vela.

§§§§§

Bajé las escaleras con sigilo, oyendo la respiración de HeMo en su habitación. Dormía de forma plácida. Yo no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, aunque hubiera intentado hacerlo. Y por otro lado, me movía una idea que me avergonzaba, pero que valía la pena.

Giré la llave despacio y abrí la puerta. En la calma de la casa, el chirrido sonó muy fuerte. Por temor a que mi amiga se despertara, salí con prisa al otro lado, y volví a cerrar.

La brisa que provenía del mar, y el murmullo de las olas impactó en mi rostro como una agradable ducha de agua tibia. En la oscuridad, el mar casi no podía diferenciarse de la playa, pero las luces de los fogones ayudaban a hacerlo un poco más fácil. Hundí los pies descalzos en la arena, y arremangué un poco el pantalón de pijama con el que había salido, para que no se ensuciara; me dirigí al fogón que tenía más cerca. Mis esperanzas no fueron vanas, pues allí estaba Dianna. Sentada en un tronco, en una esquina, riéndose y bebiendo, supuse, alcohol. Ella fue la primera en verme, y sus ojos se iluminaron, acompañando a su sonrisa.

-¡Lea! Me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Te nos quieres unir?

Los demás desviaron su vista hacia mí, y sonrieron de forma amigable. Era un grupo homogéneo de personas, todos en malla, exponiendo el bronceado de sus pieles, y con peinados excéntricos. Me gustaron incluso antes de sentarme en el espacio que me destinó Dianna, y unirme a sus conversaciones. Mientras hablaban, hacían bromas, y bebían, ella se encargaba de decirme cada uno de sus nombres.

-¿Ves esos dos de allá?- me preguntó, señalando a una chica y un chico, que eran presas de un ataque de risa, y sonreí, debido a lo gracioso de sus muecas desesperadas por tomar aire.- Él es Ben y ella Santana, aunque creo que a ella la has visto esa vez en el bar. La que estaba en la barra- me explicó, ante mi mirada algo perdida. Luego recordé y asentí. "La chica de los pechos increíblemente grandes."

-Ben está detrás de ella desde que se operó,- me explicó, e hizo una seña en donde se encontraban sus propios pechos, para que entendiera a qué operación se refería. Volvía mirarla a la cara rápidamente.- Pero Santana no le presta más atención que a cualquiera de todos ellos.

Y con todos ellos, hacía alusión a los demás hombres que estaban presentes.

-Ey, Dianna. ¿Qué te parece si nos cantas algo?

El que acababa de hablar era un chico rubio de piel tostada, con unos ojos verdes intensos y penetrantes. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Michael. Quise saber si miraba a las demás mujeres de ese modo, o si entre ellos dos había "algo". No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

-Lo siento, pero paso esta vez. Ya canté para unos verdaderos idiotas esta noche, y creo que me merezco un descanso.

Sonreí, y cuando la conversación volvió a girar en torno a otros temas, Dianna se aproximó a mi oído y susurró:

-En realidad canté para ti.

Giré la cabeza y la miré sintiendo un leve estremecimiento. Esa sensación sólo la había sentido cuando oía cantar a Barbra, ni siquiera me ocurría con Cory. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Cuéntanos, Lea, ¿qué te parece la isla? ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

El que me hablaba era Ben, y todos callaron para mirarme, esperando que hablara por primera vez. Sentí que el rubor cubría mis mejillas y agradecí que de todas maneras, pese a que hubiera un fogón, la noche estuviera ya bastante cerrada como para que pudieran apreciarlo. Gesticulé para que comprendiera que no podía hablar, pero no me entendió. Dianna acudió en mi auxilio.

-Lea está sin voz, Ben. Pero ya se está curando, ¿cierto?

Asentí sin más, asombrada de que se hubiera dado cuenta. Según lo que recordaba, no se lo había dicho nunca.

Continuaron charlando y tomando un buen rato. Me ofrecieron cerveza, pero rechacé la oferta. No me gustaba tomar alcohol. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, aunque el amanecer todavía se encontraba muy lejos de llegar, pero de todas maneras, ya me estaba dando sueño. Dianna se incorporó y arqueó la espalda, desperezándose y bostezando.

-Bueno, los abandonaré. Estoy demasiado cansada. - recibió las bromas de que "era una abuela" con risas, y extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme. -¿Vienes conmigo?

¿A dónde quería ir? Lo cierto era que no me importaba mucho. Podía llevarme a donde quisiera que no iba a ser capaz de negarme. Dianna tenia ese poder extraño sobre mí. Me hacía sentir vulnerable y pequeña, pero protegida. Y en ningún momento me albergaba la sensación de que jugara con mis sentimientos para confundirme. Tan sólo era ella, y yo, si no estaba equivocada, le caía bien. No podía determinar hasta qué punto le resultaba agradable, aunque estaba segura de que era un sentimiento recíproco.

Dije que sí con la cabeza, y tomé su mano, aunque no necesitaba ayuda para ponerme en pie. Nos despedimos de los demás, que me invitaron a volver a asistir a sus fogones, y nos fuimos caminando a algún lugar desconocido para mí.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Caminamos en medio de una noche apacible de verano. El viento mecía la larga pollera de Dianna, llevándola hacia atrás, movimiento que hacía que de cuando en cuando sus esbeltas piernas quedaran enmarcadas por la liviana tela. El silencio era absoluto, pero como siempre me ocurría con ella, no me producía incomodidad. Nuestros pies dejaban huellas en la arena a cada paso; los de ella descalzos, los míos con unas pantuflas algo gastadas por el tiempo, y que aún así había conservado, pese a las protestas de HeMo de que comprara otro par. Ignoraba si era muy tarde, o si ya era demasiado temprano, aunque el amanecer todavía distaba de estar próximo a llegar.

Ya habíamos dejado los fogones lejos cuando Dianna se sentó en una roca, y extrajo un cigarrillo de una pequeña cartera. Lo encendió y luego de dar la primer pitada, depositó sus ojos en mi rostro. Me sonrió.

-¿Fumas?

Le devolví la sonrisa pero negué con la cabeza. El simple hecho de pensar en fumar me producía náuseas. Y tampoco poseía mucha tolerancia hacia aquellas personas que fumaban a un espacio reducido de donde fuera que me encontraba. Sin embargo, noté que no me fastidiaba el humo esa noche. Quizás era debido a Dianna, pero decidí no darle vueltas al asunto.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en la arena. Estaba fría, y un poco húmeda, pero era una sensación agradable sentirla debajo de mi pantalón. Pensé que hubiera sido mejor si mi piel pudiera apoyarse en la delicada superficie sin intermediarios.

El humo trazaba tenues espirales en el aire. Me entretuve observando el juego un buen rato, la forma en que se fundía con la noche, desapareciendo para siempre. Miré a Dianna y vi que no me había quitado los ojos de encima. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, profundos, y cuando te miraba de esa forma, parecía que quería indagar en tu interior. Me recorrió un escalofrío por un instante casi fugaz.

-¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó, porque acababa de refregar las manos sobre mis brazos. Noté que me sonrojaba, y volví a negar con la cabeza. Esto de no poder hablar me estaba cansando. Me hubiera gustado poder conversar con ella.

Expulsó el aire contaminado del cigarrillo una última vez, y lo arrojó a un costado. En su semblante percibí un brillo de picardía, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea. Ingresó la mano en su cartera, y la retiró junto a _algo_ que en medio de la oscura noche no pude distinguir. Reparando en mi ceño fruncido, en mi expectante espera, sonrió mostrando sus parejos dientes e hizo tintinear el objeto. Caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de una llave.

-Tengo un plan.- dijo, y se levantó. Otra vez, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a pararme y la volví a aceptar. Cada vez que sentía su palma cálida sobre la mía, y los dedos de ella aferrando los míos, me dominaba una sensación de embriaguez.

Quería que me dijera qué se traía entre manos, y al parecer, captó el mensaje. Aunque explicó sólo una parte.

-Iremos a mi casa, siempre y cuando tengas ganas, y una vez allí te enterarás del resto.

Me avergoncé cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de pensar en doble sentido. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero a cada cosa que ella decía, yo le daba un significado completamente distinto, y no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

Dianna se percató de que no había hecho ningún gesto, ni escrito nada en ningún lado para responderle, e insistió:

-¿Quieres ir? Si no, podemos quedarnos aquí. No hay problema.

Eché a andar en una dirección aleatoria para que comprendiera que sí tenía ganas de ir. Cuando lo hizo, se echó a reír. Tenía una risa aniñada que me gustó.

-De acuerdo, iremos entonces. Pero yendo hacia allí no llegaremos nunca.

Si hubiese podido hablar, me hubiera reído. Sin embargo, sólo despegué los labios y emití una risa muda, lo que provocó un leve escozor en mis mejillas. De todas maneras, a ella pareció agradarle, pues volvió a reír, y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho, en un abrazo cómodo para poder caminar al mismo tiempo. En nuestro primer abrazo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La casa de Dianna era pequeña, pero agradable. Constaba de una sola planta, en donde cocina, comedor, y dormitorio, se disputaban los espacios. Lo cierto era que tenía el tamaño de mi habitación, pero de todas maneras me gustaba. Dianna tenía esa forma de ser que hacía que todo lo demás pasara a un segundo plano.

Depositó su cartera en una de las tres sillas que había, y se acomodó el cabello, aunque no lo tuviera despeinado.

-Siéntate si quieres.- me ofreció, y curvé mis labios hacia arriba a modo de agradecimiento. Me senté. Ella hizo otro tanto, y acercó su silla a la mía.

-Me gustaría oír tu voz, Lea.- dijo, de repente, y me quedé seria al instante. El cambio abrupto de conversación me tomó desprevenida, y supe que estaba nerviosa. Desde el primer momento que había visto a Dianna temía que el asunto de mi voz saliera a relucir. Al parecer, eso estaba sucediendo, y no sabía si estaba en verdad preparada para afrontarlo. Quizás eso era lo que le gustaba de mí: el no conocerme; mis intrigas, las lagunas que había en mi personalidad. Después de todo, era lo mismo que llamó mi atención al principio con "la chica de pelo rosa". Y ahora temía que dejara de interesarse por mí, que el misterio que me envolvía se disolviera.

Me encogí de hombros, no en actitud de desinterés, si no de una imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa. Me asombré cuando vi que se golpeaba una vez la cabeza, y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba. Espera aquí un segundo.

Me quedé sola unos segundos, tiempo en que fue hacia su dormitorio y volvió con una agenda de mano, y una lapicera. El cuarto carecía de puerta, y en lugar de eso poseía una especie de cortina traslúcida, que era lo mismo que nada si se pensaba en proteger la privacidad.

-Toma.- me ofreció ambas cosas y las sostuve, sonriendo por su ocurrencia. -"Parece que el juego en la arena fue un éxito"- leyó, recordando cuando hacía lo mismo, pero utilizando en lugar de un papel, la superficie amarilla y cálida de la playa. Se rió, y disfruté del sonido. Me hubiera gustado haberla hecho reír cada vez con más frecuencia. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

-Lo cierto es que sí, fue toda una novedad.

Detuvo la vista en mi garganta un instante, y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Comprendí que no había olvidado el tema de mi voz, pero agradecí que aceptara dejarlo de lado.

-"Me gusta tu casa".- observó a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí. Como si yo en lugar de ella, fuera la dueña de ese lugar tan íntimo. Asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a mirarme.- A mi también. No está nada mal. ¿Conoceré la tuya algún día?

Mordí la birome un rato, fingiendo que lo estaba pensando. Después escribí:

"Claro que sí, aunque no es ni la mitad de interesante que ésta".

Revoleó los ojos cuando hubo llegado a la última línea.

-Te apuesto a que sí lo es. - fui consciente de que detuvo su mirada en mis labios más tiempo del habitual. Más tiempo de lo que hubiera podido soportar sin sentir un estremecimiento, y sin depositar también, mi mirada en los suyos.

Se incorporó de golpe y exclamó:

-¿Quieres que te diga el plan?

Dije que sí con la cabeza, y luego me percaté de la agenda. La lapicera recorrió el papel, veloz.

"Me encantaría."

-Es sólo un juego- dijo, y al principio me decepcioné un tanto, por más que en realidad no supiera qué otra cosa estaba esperando.

"¿En qué consiste?"

Se volvió a sentar, y arrancó uno de los papeles de la libreta.

-A eso iba. La idea es que cada una escribe en un papel cinco cosas que desee hacer, o que haga, la otra. ¿Comprendes?

"Algo así".

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, y me percaté en que se había ruborizado.

-Es una idea tonta, podemos hacer otra cosa.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y me apresuré en escribir.

"No debe serlo. Explicame de qué se trata".

Suspiró y sonrió. Escribió usando la birome que antes tenía yo y me mostró el papel. No hice a tiempo de leer las cosas que había escrito, sólo distinguí que aparecían enumeradas.

-He escrito cinco cosas que quiero que hagamos juntas, por supuesto, no todas hoy. Podemos hacer una por día. Es para divertirnos; ¿te interesa?

Me dio ternura el plan, y en verdad me resultaba atrapante saber qué habría escrito ella allí. Acepté el reto y escribí cinco cosas en mi hoja, luego de estar varios minutos pensando y descartando ciertas posibilidades. Dianna lo había hecho deprisa, como si lo hubiera tenido todo preparado en su mente. Yo, en cambio, tardé más de diez minutos. Pero al fin y al cabo, ya estaba lista mi parte cuando nos decidimos a empezar con el plan.

La actividad consistía en colocar cada una de las cosas en papeles separados, para poder sortear una para cada día, aunque alternando los días que le correspondían a las elegidas de una, y a las propuestas por la otra.

-Haremos cara o cruz para ver por las de quién empezamos.

Me mostré de acuerdo y anoté: "Cara".

Me alcanzó una moneda y la arrojé en el aire. Con rápidos reflejos, Dianna la sostuvo en su caer. Me acerqué para mirar qué había salido. La suerte había estado de su lado, pues ambas veíamos con claridad la cruz.

Festejó y me destinó una mirada repleta de victoria. Sin embargo, al caer en la cuenta de la distancia que nos separaba, el brillo eufórico se apagó y nos quedamos mirando, en un silencio abrumador, nuestros respectivos rostros. Sentí miedo. Miedo a mis propios pensamientos; miedo a la fuerza que me impulsaba a acercarme aún más, a encontrarme con ella. Nunca me había pasado algo así, y menos aún con una mujer, pero de todas maneras no podía apartarme. No quería hacerlo. El abismo en que me creía caer, como minutos antes la moneda que ahora yacía sin ninguna importancia en su mano inmóvil, me atrapaba. Elevaba dudas contra las que luchaba por ganar la batalla del control de mi cuerpo.

Fue Dianna quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso, a derribar las barreras del prejuicio. Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, y oí al redondo objeto dar contra el suelo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en el mismo momento en que mis ojos se cerraron. La oscuridad era absoluta, pero la sensación increíble. Nuestros labios moviéndose en un ritmo acompasado; nuestras bocas que no cesaban de abrir y cerrarse; y mis manos, que abrazaron su cuello, mientras las suyas me sostenían, como si temiera que fuera a desmayarme. Supe que debía parar cuando mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, cuando ella se separaba lo suficiente para poder tomar aire a cada tanto, y en el instante en que nuestras lenguas decidieron unirse. Supuse que ella también lo sabía, pero ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien, tan placentero... Sin embargo, junté las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y desvié el rostro con suavidad, poniendo fin al beso.

Dianna comprendió, y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Ambas estábamos como en una especie de trance, y no hicimos ningún movimiento más. Sencillamente, había sido una revelación demasiado impactante. Y lo que más me preocupaba, era que había sido el mejor beso que había dado en toda mi vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que Dianna y yo nos habíamos besado. Todo ese tiempo me mantuve encerrada entre las paredes de la casa siempre acompañada con Hemo; que me notaba extraña y en más de una oportunidad me preguntó si pasaba algo, e incluso si quería volver a Nueva York. Yo negaba con la cabeza aunque fuera consciente de que volver a mi ciudad, donde las cosas sucedían como debían suceder, era algo sensato y que no lo podía postergar por mucho más.

El timbre había sonado hasta tres días después del beso, y yo la detenía a Hemo para que no abriera. En esas ocasiones mi amiga me miraba con el ceño fruncido y trataba de observar a través del mirador de la puerta, pero por suerte nunca había visto a nadie.

En fin, estaba claro para ambas que yo había hecho algo de lo que me arrepentía, y que por supuesto, no podía ser nada bueno.

Dejé de pensar y mantuve mi mente entretenida mientras practicaba los ejercicios de respiración que me habían dado para hacer los médicos, puesto que hoy era el gran día. Me sentía como una mujer que iba a parir, y cerré la puerta de mi habitación para que Hemo no osara molestarme a la par que hacía pasar el aire a través de las cuerdas vocales sin sentir ningún esfuerzo o "raspón" como le decían los profesionales. Lo único que me mantenía con entereza era eso: saber que hoy, si las cosas salían bien, iba a volver a hablar. De a poco, y en murmullos, pero era mucho mejor que escribir en papeles para hacerme entender. Y en cuanto al canto... Mejor no pensar en ello.

Oí el sonido del timbre y los pasos de mi amiga subiendo las escaleras. Me estaba ajustando la bata de dormir cuando golpeó la puerta y le quité la llave para que pudiera pasar. Me miró sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué le echas llave a la puerta? Aquí no te va a pasar nada, Lea.

Con manos hábiles, me peinó en un segundo y maldijo el no haberse dado cuenta de que mi aspecto no iba a ser para nada ubicado en ropa de dormir. A mí no me importaba. Es más, esas cosas estaban dejando de importarme. ¿Para qué iba a preocuparme de cómo estuviera vestida, si ya nadie me perseguía por las calles intentando tomarme fotos? Y tampoco salía de casa, como dije antes, por lo que me daba igual qué era lo que tenía puesto.

Los otros pasos que resonaban eran los que esperaba con mayor ansia, ya que deseaba hablar de una buena vez. Todo el tiempo en silencio había sido un completo martirio.

La puerta se abrió y reconocí al instante a la persona que acababa de entrar. Alto y bello, Cory esbozó esa media sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, y se quedó quieto. Probablemente debería haber corrido a sus brazos, como imaginaba que iba a hacer cada día que creía verlo volver, pero no lo hice. Me levanté y lo miré a la distancia, sintiéndolo más lejano que nunca. Sólo había pasado un poco mas de una semana, y sentía que algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Ese algo impedía que me dieran cosquillas en el estómago al verlo y hacía que lo viera cual si se tratase de un extraño. Sin embargo, la que ya no era una conocida era yo.

Los médicos llegaron una hora después que Cory, momento que aprovechamos para darnos un beso de reencuentro, y ponernos al día de las cosas que habían ocurrido en Nueva York y en la isla. Para que no me notara distinta, no rechacé el contacto de sus labios sino que lo incentivé respondiéndole de forma apasionada, pero no sentí pasión en ningún instante. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a Dianna frente a mí, aferrada a mi cintura de esa forma que me hacía creer que yo era lo único que le importaba, lo único que podía mantenerla a flote. Y entonces me reprendí el haber intentado distanciarme de ella, haber querido olvidarla. Ahora Dianna formaba parte de mi vida, y era tan importante como respirar.

La operación con los médicos fue todo un éxito, citando sus propias palabras. Los ejercicios que me habían dado para hacer dieron resultado a la hora de emitir sonido. Estuve un rato largo para hablar, pero al final lo hice, y oír mi voz fue algo que hizo emocionar a Hemo y me produjo una sensación de vuelta a la realidad. Por supuesto, no hablaba igual que antes; tenía que hacerlo en susurros, pues todavía no podía obtener más de mis cuerdas vocales atrofiadas, y hablaba un tanto más ronco y grave en relación a mi voz normal.

Cuando los profesionales se retiraron de nuestra casa, caímos en la cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo, y propusieron preparar unos sándwiches e ir a comerlos a la orilla del mar, pues hacía un día fabuloso. No obstante, era tal mi necesidad de ver a Dianna que les propuse, despacio:

-¿No quieren que vayamos a almorzar a algún bar? Conozco uno en el que sirven platos deliciosos.

Hemo me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, pero supuse que no se debía a mi voz, sino al hecho de que al fin quisiera salir de esas cuatro paredes en las que me mantenía encerrada desde hacía una semana exacta. Por supuesto, lo adjudicaba a la llegada de Cory, que estaba más cariñoso que nunca y parecía que quería recompensar el tiempo separados mediante palabras bonitas y abrazos fugaces.

-¿Dónde queda ese bar?-quiso saber él, mientras se cambiaba de ropa superior, mostrando su pecho desnudo. Nunca tuvo ningún músculo, y eso era algo que aún me encantaba.

No sabía si era buena idea llevar a mi novio al mismo sitio en que estuviera Dianna, pero de todas formas ya era tarde para cambiar de parecer, y con tal de verla aunque fuera un minuto me bastaba.

-Está cerca.-dijo Hemo, peinándose frente al espejo- Si vamos por la orilla llegaremos rápido.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una buena idea y salimos luego de unos minutos. No dejé a mi amiga que decidiera cómo debía vestirme, ni peinarme, pero igual había vuelto a colocarme prendas formales y que me sentaban bien.

Caminamos a paso lento, relajado, pues próximos al mar era imposible no llevar su propio ritmo. El cielo se había nublado un tanto, pero seguía brillando el sol a lo alto, y varias personas se echaban a broncear sus pieles sobre reposeras y mantas. Cory entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y aferrándome al recuerdo que guardaba de la primera vez que habíamos andado de la mano, sostuve la suya, decepcionada al no sentir nada. Me ponía mal mi actitud, no poder amarlo como antes. Cory era una muy buena persona y lo que menos se merecía era algo así.

Llegamos al bar rápido, tal como había dicho Hemo que iba a ser. Muchas personas se dedicaban a almorzar, riendo y hablando, y otras tantas lo hacían solas. En la barra reinaba la misma chica de la otra vez, la de los pechos inflados. Hice memoria y recordé que se llamaba Naya.

-Busquen una mesa que yo iré a pedir la comida- propuso Hemo, y mi novio se dispuso a sentarse en una. Dejé mi cartera de cuero sobre la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Voy al baño.- le avisé, y él me guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación. Para ir al baño tenía que pasar por detrás de la barra, y me dirigí hacia allí reparando en que mi amiga y Naya se habían puesto a hablar y se reían a carcajadas. Me agradaba que hubieran hecho buenas migas, siempre y cuando Hemo hubiera pedido el almuerzo, pues me moría de hambre. En eso pensaba cuando Naya se dio a vuelta y me dijo:

-¡Lea! Me estaba preguntando si te habías vuelto a tus pagos, pues no volviste a los fogones.

Hemo, por supuesto, no entendía a lo que se refería, pero tampoco parecía muy concentrada en la conversación. Giré y me acerqué para poder responderle, considerando el nivel de escasa intensidad con el que hablaba.

-Sí, es cierto. Siento haber desaparecido.-me disculpé, y al oírme hablar sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era una chica bonita, pero ni por asomo se parecía a Dianna, que era la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca.-¿Cuándo es el próximo fogón?

Naya me respondió luego de gritar algo a uno de los cocineros a través de una ventana en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-No lo sé, uno de estos días supongo.- se encogió de hombros y miró a mi amiga un instante.- Mañana vamos de campamento, ¿les gustaría venir? Lo hacemos una vez al año, y es una experiencia única.

-¡Claro!- se apuró a responder Hemo y me percaté de que se había ruborizado un poco. Sin embargo, el maquillaje que llevaba servía de camuflaje.- Tendríamos que consultarlo con Cory, pero ya puedes contar conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño de forma automática cuando oí el nombre de mi novio, y Naya hizo otro tanto. Pero antes de hablar, adoptó una expresión que demostraba que sabía quién era. Recordé que la vida de Lea Michele, gracias a la prensa, era algo más que público, y me pregunté si realmente Dianna la ignoraba.

-El novio de Lea, ¿cierto?

Asentí y comprendí que estaba metida en un embrollo inmenso. Naya me miró con una mirada extraña; pedí disculpas y corrí a encerrarme al baño.


End file.
